


Last Words

by Samjax



Category: The Office (US)
Genre: Acceptance, Alternative Scene, Assumptions, Co-workers, Denial of Feelings, Embarrassment, Enemies to Lovers, Fluff, I Love You, I love these 2, Idiots in Love, Jim and Dwight Schrupert, Love Confessions, M/M, My First Work in This Fandom, One Shot, One True Pairing, Phone Calls & Telephones, Season 9 Episode 11 Suit Warehouse, What-If, title doesn't mean this is a death fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-03
Updated: 2020-08-03
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:14:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25683382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Samjax/pseuds/Samjax
Summary: Set immediately after the intro of the Suit Warehouse episode. It  only took one unexpected phrase from Dwight to bring Jim back from Philadelphia in a hurry. Something that he never saw coming:"Yes, well thank you Jim. Yes I am better than you, thanks for acknowledging that. Ok, bye bye, love you."What if Jim hadn't cut off Dwight's phone call midway and actually heard those last two words? How would they both take it?
Relationships: Jim Halpert/Dwight Schrute
Comments: 20
Kudos: 66





	Last Words

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to fellow archive member Basketballer3511 for encouraging me to try an Office story. Thanks pal. This guy is the king of Jim/Dwight stories. 
> 
> This is for you and eveyone else who ships these two. I also tweaked the phone call part a little bit.

He was in complete and total shock. Jim thought he could predict him, he had known Dwight Schrute for years, given the fact that he had always sat near him over the many years they had worked together. He could normally read the beet farmer like an open book, even if Dwight's feelings weren't on the surface. However, there was one thing that Jim couldn't have predicted. Not in a million, billion years. That all started with an earlier phone call to Athlead in Philadelphia or rather, the end of one that resulted in Dwight hanging up that call in a hurry:

_"Hey I'm in Philadelphia right now."_

_"How is that my problem? Get in your car and drive down here. You can make it in thirty minutes if you drive two hundred and forty miles per hour." Dwight had no clue as to how that even effected him._

_"Huh. How long would it take me if I drove three hundred miles an hour?"_

_"Mmm. That's a good…question._ _Three hundred times one eighty..." The beet farmer reached over to his calculator sitting on the corner of his well kept desk and did the math. "Uh, that comes to twenty five minutes."_

_"Thank you for that thorough calculation, you are better than me in math and I had no idea until now. You're smart using technology instead of trying to do it over in your head." The younger male said with a smirk on his face as he looked at the camera. Jim just knew that Dwight would enjoy that small moment of praise from the very man who had pranked him for many years._

_Dwight smiled slightly after taking in Jim's words and the praise. "Yes, well thank you Jim. Yes I am better than you, thanks for acknowledging that. Ok, bye bye, love you." Dwight's eyes widened in shock, as did everyone else's who were seated around them, some of their mouths fell open in disbelief. As he internally panicked, Dwight immediately put the phone back on the receiver before Jim could even respond. He missed the recevier a few times before he got it straight._

Dwight K. Schrute had uttered those two little words that he hadn't planned on saying to him. (At least not yet. )He had managed to supress those feelings inside for years. He had developed and had an affair with Angela while she was dating Andy at the same time but only Dwight himself knew how deeply infatuated he was with the younger paper salesman. And now, that Angela had heard what was said tword Jim, he could feel a knot forming in his stomach.

He just knew that Jim would question him about the phone call and for once in his life, Dwight Schrute was nervous. He didn't know how Jim would react.

* * *

Two words that he never saw coming that Jim almost dropped his cell phone which still had the dial tone playing from it, before he hung up and dialed up his wife. His eyes were wide as he replayed Dwight's words over again in his head and he thought he could feel his face burning. Jim honestly didn't know what to think.

"Dunder Mifflin, this is Pam."

"Pam something's come up. Tell Darryl to stay in the office, don't come to Philly. I'll come to you guys. More specificity, I'm coming for Dwight." There was a serious tone in his voice.

Pam's excited expression about going to Philadelphia vanished in an instant but she had a pretty good idea as to what her husband was panicking about. "Oh...ok, I'll tell Darryl, see you when you get here, love you." Her mind was racing as she hung up the call.

"I'm going back to Scranton!" Jim announced rolling his chair back. A handful of Athlead employees looked over at Jim as he threw his suit jacket back on and headed out but not before waving a goodbye to his boss Wade Dyson, who looked on completly confused.

 _'Where could he be going in such a hurry?'_ Wade wondered, scratching his head before simply playing it off and retiring back to his office _. 'Probably just a family emergency.'_ He guessed.

Jim hopped in his car and started the engine in a hurry. He did a 180 in the parking lot before speeding out onto the highway. He didn't think he'd be heading back to Dunder Mifflin so soon, let alone question Dwight about what had happened on the phone. There was also the fact that he missed Pam and their kids. Since it was hard when your significant other had almost a full time job as well as parenthood but this matter was between him and Dwight.

And it was a personal one.

* * *

Dwight could sense his co workers (or as he referred to them as "subordinates") looking at him from multiple angles. Scanning the office, all eyes including Stanley who had paused his crossword puzzle to survey what had been said were now targetting the beet farmer. Nobody said anything for a good thirty seconds, until Dwight decided to break the awkward silence. "Why are you all staring at me? Do I have something on my face?" He moved his hands up and wiped them over his face. He felt nothing however. "Come on people, paper doesn't sell itself you know!"

"Did you really just say that to Jim?" Phyllis wondered. "Oh that's right, I don't have ears as stated by you." She turned her head slightly. "Did you guys hear anything?"

"Oh yeah, we heard something alright. Something interesting." Meridith winked at Dwight and clicked her teeth.

The corners of her and everyone elses mouths curved slightly into a smirk. Their eyebrows raised in concern.

Beads of sweat started forming on Dwight's head, he drew the back of his hand over it. Clearly everyone had heard that last statement but the beet farmer pretended he didn't know what Phyllis meant. "What, what did I say?"

"You just said "love you" to Jim." Pam replied. She was still slightly in shock, however since Jim did ramble on about Dwight to Pam on a daily basis, the office administrator, formerly the receptionist of Dunder Mifflin had her suspicions about their hidden emotions twords each other. That could be the only reason that her two friends would target each other.

"How long have you felt this way?" Angela questioned.

Dwight scoffed as he shook the feeling of embarrassment away. "False, I didn't say "love you", no I would never utter those words to a fellow subordinate, more specifically the very one who has pranked and humiliated me far too many times. I said 'loathe you.' " He declared, crossing his arms over his chest. "Which I do." Dwight tried to look as confident as possible saying that so that excuse would (hopefully) pass as valid. "Get your hearing checked people."

"Ok, if you say so. It's just that you are center of all of his pranks. Just saying." Pam said, rolling her chair back. She got up and headed down to the warehouse to relay Jim's message to Darryl.

Dwight tensed up with fear as he looked at the camera while he situated himself in the chair across from the camera crew, "Why did I let those two little words slip? God, I'm an idiot." He scolded himself as he gripped the side of his head. "What have I done?!"

* * *

"Hey, Darryl." Pam said, cheerfully when she saw him coming up the stairs. She tried her best to hide the look of disappointment but hopefully he would understand.

"Hey Pam, I'm ready for the Athlead interview. I just hope I get it." There was clearly a knot in the warehouse workers stomach as he tightened the knot on his tie.

Pam bit her bottem lip, this news wasn't going to be easy to break, especially since Darryl was looking forward to this opportunity. "Um, so I have some sad news about the trip." The young woman took a deep breath before she decided to just rip off the bandage. "Jim told me that we would have to stay here and not come to Philly."

"Oh, and why's that?"

"I just heard something interesting, following a phone call between him and Dwight. When he comes back I'll probably talk to him about it."

"Alright but I was looking forward to working for Jim. Maybe I'll just reschedule the interview. For now I'll just go back down to the warehouse." Just like that, Darryl turned on his heels and headed for the door.

"I'm surprised he took that well." Pam noted looking at the camera. "And I'm sure Jim's the most surprised by all this and soon he'll have an explanation. I'm not mad at this, I'm just really surprised. And so was everyone who heard that call. I only hope for the best."

* * *

Zipping down the highway, Jim (surprisingly) did what Dwight had instructed about driving above the intended speed limit. Dwight's calculations were on point however. It did only take the younger male twenty five minutes to arrive back in the parking lot in Dunder Mifflin Scranton. Parking his car in the first spot he saw, he hopped out and sprinted through the door into the building. He took the elevator up to the office and headed inside.

Everyone turned their heads when Jim entered the office. "Hey guys." He greeted as he dropped his stuff on the floor next to his desk.

"Tuna, hey!" Andy greeted, a chipper smile on his face. "What's up?"

Jim paid Andy no mind. He immediately looked at Pam. "You heard what Dwight said?"

"We all heard and we're still slightly shocked." Oscar replied. "Dwight seems pretty embarrassed by that, I don't know what was going through his head. Then again when we questioned him, he tried to play it off like it was nothing." He explained.

Jim nodded, "Ok, where is he?"

"Conference room, he headed in there, shut the door and drew the blinds. Probably pining over you but that's just a guess." Creed pointed in the direction that Dwight went.

Giving a wordless nod, Jim headed tword Dwights current location. He knocked on the door. "Who is it?" The beet farmer asked.

"It's me Dwight, open up." Jim called from the other side. A good solid minute passed before the door swung open. Dwight grabbed Jim by the wrist and roughly pulled him inside, slamming and locking the door afterwards. Straightening himself up, the younger man locked eyes with his co worker as Dwight retracted his hand back to his side. "So about the end of that phone call." Jim started.

Dwight would try to do whatever it took to avoid this conservation altogether. "I don't know what you're talking about. The only thing I remember about that call was that you tried to convince me to find someone else to try and get the Stone and Son Suit Werehouse sale. What _are_ you talking about?" Dwight tried his hardest to not avert his gaze. Both men were unaware that everyone was listening in.

Jim moved his free hand up and placed it on his shoulder. "You know what I'm talking about and you're the one who said those two words."

"No, you're wrong idiot. As I told everyone else, I said I loathe you, there's a difference. I'm not supposed to love my enemy but they say the enemy of my enemy is my friend, so that technically means we're friends as well as enemies. We're frenemies." Dwight remarked, turning his head to affix his gaze on a blank wall and away from Jim but Jim moved his other hand up and draped it over the back of his neck, turning Dwight's head to gaze straight into his eyes. "Frenemies with benefits that is." He added.

"I believe we're more than that and I do think you care about me even if you rarely show your feelings. I know that all the time you've wanted to get me fired I knew you would never do such a thing. The only reason I target you with the pranks is because I feel the exact same way. I always have. Pam has her suspicions and I assure you I'm not pranking you this time Dwight." Dwight could see a serious expression on the other mans face.

"So, basically you're telling me that all the practical jokes, even the ones that drew humiliation and embarrassment from everyone, was all just to get me to notice you?"

"Pretty much."

It was at that moment that Dwight's brain went completely blank, his eyes widened as he opened his mouth to respond but no words came out for Dwight to answer Jim's response. Jim moved forward as the hand on the back of Dwight's neck pulled his head closer until their lips met. Dwight didn't even try to shove him away. The weight of the beet farmers embarrassment about the phone call was lifted off his shoulders as he relaxed, practically melting into the kiss, tilting his head slighty as both their eyes slipped shut.

After a good minute, they parted for air. Jim could see a visible, pale red staring to dust Dwight's face. It was clear that he had wanted this for a while. "Well, your plan succeeded Jim, I do love you." He looked down tword the floor briefly before bringing his head back up, chuckling slightly.

"I'm actually glad I didn't hang up on you mid call like I planned on doing. Maybe the best things in life are the things you don't plan for." Jim admitted. "I'm glad those were the last words you said before you hung up."

Dwight narrowed his eyes and gave a relaxed smile. "Fact, you are correct."

Smiling and nodding Jim slung an arm around his shoulder. "Love you too Dwight. " Dwight gave Jim and pat on the back, while Jim gave another quick peck on his cheek before they headed out of the conference room. Jim and Dwight saw everyone with a smirk on their face, they said nothing as they split off in different directions, completly ignoring them, all except Pam that is.

"So, how'd it go?" Pam whispered looking at Dwight after Jim had headed off twords the vending machine to grab a soda.

"It went well. And I guess sometimes you just have to be honest. Especially when an idiot like Jim loves you enough to constantly prank you for years. It wasn't just for his own amusement, it was to get me to notice him. Just enough to make me realize just how much he loves me. And it worked."

Pam's eyes widened, she was impressed that Dwight wasn't even mad.

"That was truly unexpected but, Dwight took that really well. I'm glad it all worked out." She said, looking at the camera and smiling.

**Author's Note:**

> Ok this was my first time ever writing for The Office. Not sure how I did. I've been replaying season 9 every chance I get. Hope you guys liked it, comments and kudos appreciated.
> 
> EDIT 2/8/21 Finally reached 1000 hits to this story. Thank you all for your support! :`)


End file.
